


Still Life

by ysse_writes



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously untitled Veronica/Logan ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and situations of VERONICA MARS belong to Rob Thomas, the WB, the CW et al. They have been used without permission, without ill intent or desire for remuneration. I claim nothing but the stories on these pages.

     The second kiss is the final straw. In the last year and a half nothing has made sense. Neither does this. The first kiss could have been a mistake, a reflex, but  _this_ , this is solid incontrovertible proof.

      Logan Echolls opens his mouth to Veronica Mars' and embraces insanity. 

      Falling into madness feels different from tottering at the edge of it. Logan wonders if this is how his mother had felt, that day on the bridge; free-falling, falling, free. He knows it'll end, knows  _how_  it'll end. Already he can feel himself crashing, smashing; the jagged rocks, the icy waters. He doesn't care. The world is turned upside down, and nothing makes sense. Everyone he cares about is gone--Lilly is dead, his mother killed herself, his best friend has abandoned him, disappearing into thin air. This is all that's left.

      Veronica Mars--warm and alive, unharmed and safe.

      Saved by  _him_. 

      For half a moment, he lets himself believe.

 _Maybe,_  he thinks,  _maybe if I don't let go._

 

 

_  
_

© [JCSA](mailto:seuneaeryk@hotmail.com) 2005


End file.
